Conventionally, voice-activated assistants may perform tasks such as download weather forecasts and show local show times for a movie or concert. These assistants typically rely on Internet search and localization technologies and access to calendar, e-mail, and other applications on a mobile device and on the Internet. An assistant may add an appointment to a personal calendar, but typically may not make an appointment with a personal service such as a doctor, lawyer, technician and the like. The tasks the voice-activated assistants may perform are typically constrained to the applications available on the mobile device and publicly available Internet applications. Current voice activated assistants currently do not interact with the user's personal customer services like his/her doctor, auto mechanic, bank, ticket agent and the like.